


Sleeping Among the Stars

by lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biological Weapons, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on 'Sleeping Beauty'. A biological attack from an unknown source targets a shuttle carrying new cadets to the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Among the Stars

The stars were hidden on the night of her 16th birthday, but Nyota Uhura gazed up at the sky with unrestrained longing. Tonight, of all nights, she needed her stars. Her eyes came to rest on a glimmer of light peeking through the clouds, and she closed them tight as she chanted:

Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish, she thought with all her might, for good news with tomorrows light. She opened her eyes again and sighed. It was a silly, old-fashioned superstition, but she wanted all the luck she could get. Even if it meant saying ridiculous rhymes in her head. Tomorrow she would get a response from the Academy. For as long as she could remember, getting into Starfleet had been her dream. Since her father had taken her outside and let her look through his telescope, pointing out the constellations and regaling her with tales of the worlds and civilizations that lay just beyond her reach. Since her mother, when not at work, had read to her from the storybooks she had collected on her journeys. 

Each language she heard, each culture she learnt about - all of it added to her passion. Her parents believed that she had a gift, she just had to hope that Starfleet would feel the same way.

The next morning as the sun kissed the horizon, painting the landscape in a soft pink glow, the letterbox swung shut with a metallic thud as a thin envelope fell to the floor. Footsteps followed, three pairs of feet rushing down the stairs and stopping right by the door. Nyota picked up the letter in trembling hands, her heart beating quickly as she opened it. She closed her eyes and unfolded the paper slowly, singing the wishing rhyme in her head. She opened her eyes, and skimmed through the letter. It slid from her grasp, as she turned to her parents. There were tears in her eyes, and for a heart-wrenching moment her parents feared the worst. Then she smiled, and the room seemed to light up with the force of her joy. 

‘I got in!’ She sobbed, pulling them close into a tight embrace ‘I got in.’


End file.
